Fragile
by Red Shoe Kitty
Summary: Jack Harkness's body is beautiful and strong but...


**Fragile**

Jacks Harkness's body was beautiful and strong. He thrust forcefully into Ianto, their pants and gasps making a familiar soundtrack to their coupling. Jack reached up and pulled Ianto into a sloppy kiss as they came together.

'Gods Yan, I love you so much!'

He heard Ianto give a low chuckle, 'Love you too, Jack – always will' Ianto shifted under him, '..er Jack…I think some one is calling you'

'Don't care' murmured Jack sliding back down Ianto's body, 'Not leaving you, not going anywhere' Resting his head between Ianto's thighs to muffle any sound from the outside world, he took Ianto's rapidly stiffening cock into his mouth and let Ianto's groans of pleasure wash over him.

_Six months earlier_

'C'mon Jack we're gonna be late' Ianto was standing at the bottom of the stairs yelling up to Jack who was still in their bedroom.

'Ok I'm coming I'm coming' Jack leapt down the stairs to join his young lover, 'Jeez Ianto, it's just drinks in the pub – calm down'

Ianto pouted, 'its drinks in the pub with my family, Jack. This is going to be difficult enough without giving them anything extra to moan about'

Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and kissed him gently, 'It will be fine cariad' he said, 'I promise to be good and if things get too bad we'll create a work emergency and leave, OK?' Ianto had been stressing about this night out ever since his sister had suggested it. Jack knew that Ianto's family knew about them but got the impression that, as a couple, he and Ianto were tolerated but never, never, mentioned. This invitation to a family night out might be construed as a good sign, at least Jack hoped so. Ianto gave him a weak smile,

'OK. Now, can we please go?'

The pub was in a part of Cardiff that Jack had never been to before; it looked a bit run down and seedy. He knew that Ianto's brother-in–law and father drank there regularly. Jack parked the SUV and swept around the vehicle to open the door for Ianto. As they approached the entrance to the pub Ianto seized Jack's hand and held it tightly. Jack was surprised; Ianto didn't usually do public displays of affection. Looking at his young lover Jack could see tight lines of tension around his eyes; He pulled Ianto closer to him and gave him a kiss on the top of his head, 'C'mon' he said, 'Can't be worse than a weevil attack'

A group of men were gathered around the entrance to the pub smoking. They mad no effort to move as Jack and Ianto approached, they merely stood sullenly, looking at the two men

'Excuse us, boys' said Jack cheerfully, 'we need to get in'

'No' said the largest of them

'No?'

'No; this is a nice pub, a family pub. We don't want your sort round here'

Jack was starting to look dangerous, 'Our sort?' he queried

The gang leader looked at them – their hands were still tightly clasped, 'Poofs' he sneered, 'don't want you coming round here corrupting our kids'

Ianto stepped in front of Jack; he could tell from the look on his face he was getting ready to punch the guy. Ianto moved in close to the ringleader

'Look' Ianto said softly, 'I've just come here to have a drink with my sister and her husband, Johnny and Rhiannon Davies, yeah?' He reached out a hand to place it on the big man's chest in an effort to placate him

Jack never really saw what happened next. One the of other men snarked 'Ooh he's moving in for a snog – you've pulled.' The large man recoiled, seemed to push Ianto away and then Ianto was on the ground, the gang was gone and _ohmygod, ohmygod, _ there was so much blood.

'Ianto? Ianto!' Jack knelt on the dirty ground and clasped Ianto to him. A large red stain was marring the previously pristine whiteness of Ianto's shirt and it was spreading, spreading. Jack threw his head back and howled for someone to call for an ambulance. He didn't dare let go of Ianto to get out his own phone. 'Ianto? Please, look at me cariad, it's going to be all right.'

Ianto made an effort and opened his eyes ' Jack?'

Jack kissed him, 'Yan, stay with me, help is on its way'

Ianto managed a small smile 'No worse than a weevil attack?'

Jack huffed a weak laugh, 'yeah, that's right'

Ianto sighed, 'hurts a bit Jack'

Jack leans in to kiss him, trying to send some of his energy into Ianto the way he has done before, he feels Ianto's mouth move against his 'love you Jack, always will'. The young man's body relaxes and Jack begins to scream

When they arrive, the paramedics cannot prise Ianto's body out of Jacks' arms

_Now_

Gwen Cooper stood in the sunny room with The Doctor at her side. They both stared at Jack who was sitting immobile in a chair by the large window.

'How long has he been like this?' asked The Doctor, sadly.

'Since Ianto was murdered – six months now. The doctors here say he's almost totally catatonic, they've tried everything but they can't coax him out of his own mind' She hesitates, 'Doctor, Jack can't die – does this mean he'll be like this forever?'

The Doctor walks up to his some time lover and gently cradles his head, turning Jack's face to look at him. Jack's mouth moves, The Doctor can make out the name '_Ianto_'. The bright blue eyes that used to sparkle with life and mischief are dead and inward looking; all that essential _Jackness_ is missing. Hesitantly The Doctor brushes against Jack's mind, trying to reach him but there is a solid wall there, he can't get in. Jack has barricaded himself inside his own mind and even The Doctor cannot enter.

A tear slides down the Doctor's cheek, 'Oh Jack, Jack…'

* * *

'Oh Jack, Jack…'

Ianto is close to coming; his cock swells and jerks against Jack's tongue and Jack hums a bit to push him over the edge. Ianto's orgasm triggers Jack's and he spurts forcefully between their joined bodies

'Love you Yan

'Love you Jack, Always have, always will. Stay with me '

'Always'

Jack Harkness's body is beautiful and strong but, without Ianto Jones, his mind is painfully fragile.


End file.
